Hyde reads Twilight
by allienicole16
Summary: Hyde and Jackie's daughter convinces Hyde to read Twilight. It's supposed to be a funny oneshot. There are Twilight spoilers so dont read if you dont want to know key parts of Breaking Dawn


**Authors Note: Well as you guys know i'm obsessed with the Twilight book. I have OCD (Obsessive Cullen Disorder) so i've been getting into writing twilight stories. Well i thought i'd post this. No set time really. Just Jackie and Hyde have a daughter who gets Hyde to read the Twilight books. He's kind of funny about it. Let me know what you think. It's a one shot and will stay that way. I did this mostly for humor. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. And i mean it. Well i own isabel. **

* * *

**Hyde reads Twilight**

"What are you reading?" Hyde asked as he sat down beside his wife.

"Just a book that your daughter thought I might enjoy." Jackie said as she at Hyde.

"You're reading a book that Isabel recommended?" Hyde asked as Jackie nodded.

"Yep, she said I'd really enjoy it."

"What's it called?"

"Twilight. Well actually this one is called New Moon, but the first one she gave me was called Twilight."

"What's it about?"

"It's about a girl who falls in love with a boy."

"Isn't that what every story is about?" Hyde asked as Jackie rolled her eyes.

"The boy isn't normal. He's a vampire but he's a different kind of vampire."

"What kind of vampire is he then?"

Jackie shook her head as she leaned over to pick up a book off the coffee table.

"Here," She said as she handed it to him, "You want to know what the story is about then read the book."

"Why should I when you could just tell me what it's about." He said as Jackie stood up.

"I'm asking you to please read the book okay? Plus there's a couple in it that remind me of us." She said before she left the room.

Hyde looked down at the book and scoffed at it. "Why the hell should I read this crap?" He said to himself as he put the book back on the table.

He kept eyeing it as someone watched him from the kitchen.

"Did he put it back down?" Jackie asked as Isabel nodded.

"You know he did. But I have a feeling he'll get curious in a few minutes." She said as she watched Hyde pick up the book again.

"He always does." Jackie said before she walked away.

Isabel watched as her father opened the book and began reading.

"Oh what the hell! I hate this girl already, what the hell possessed her to move from Arizona to Washington." He said as Isabel laughed.

* * *

The next day Hyde found Jackie in their bed reading as he crawled up beside her.

"Here," He said as he tossed the book next to her, "I finished it." He said as Jackie smiled at him.

"Did you like it?"

"That Bella girl is kind of stupid and Edward is a lot like Eric only less girlie." Hyde said as Jackie nodded.

"Did you figure out the couple I was talking about?"

"Yeah Rosalie and Emmett. They're exactly like you and I."

"They really are."

"Did you finish the second book?" He asked as Jackie reached over and handed him New Moon.

"I finished it yesterday so you can start on this one. This one is a lot different from Twilight and I personally didn't like it that much." Jackie said before Hyde lay down next to her.

"Do you mind if I read with you?" He asked as she shook her head.

"No I don't mind Steven." Jackie said before they both began reading.

After about an hour Hyde threw the book down.

"What's wrong?" Jackie asked as Hyde glared at the book.

"What the hell happened? Why did they leave? I really don't understand these stupid vampires." He said before he picked the book back up,

Jackie laughed as she touched Hyde's shoulder. "It gets better Steven I promise."

* * *

Two days later Hyde walked into Isabel's room and frowned at her.

"What's wrong dad?" Isabel asked as Hyde put the book on her desk.

"I finished that one."

"You finished new moon?" She asked as he nodded.

"I didn't like how it ended so your mother sent me in here to borrow the third one." He said as Isabel laughed.

"Here dad,' She said as she handed him the book, "Finish this one and there's one more for you to read." She said before he turned around and walked out.

"Hey dad?" She called as he turned around.

"What Izzy?"

"What didn't you like?"

"I didn't like that Edward left to be honest with you. That Jacob kid is really pushy. Kind of like how your uncle Michael use to be with girls."

"I didn't like it either. But it got better at the end."

"Yeah all that stuff that happened in Italy wasn't half bad. This author knows how to describe stuff." He said as Isabel laughed.

"She's pretty good."

"Yeah, well I'm going to go read this one thanks kid." He said before he left the room.

* * *

Three Days later Hyde walked back into Isabel's room and put the book on her desk again.

"You finished Eclipse?" She asked as he nodded.

"They better get married in the next one or at least have sex. It's getting boring." Hyde said as Isabel handed him Breaking Dawn.

"Don't worry dad you'll like this one." She said as he nodded.

"I didn't like a few things from that last one either."

"What didn't you like?"

"That Jacob kid again. Why is he so pushy?"

"Because he didn't want to lose Bella."

"He knew she loved Edward and he still pushed her."

"He did that because she loved Jacob too. She just didn't know how to admit it to herself."

"Yeah I got that...that fight was pretty bad ass though."

"It was dad. Now go read that one. I've been dying to know your opinion on it." She said as Hyde laughed.

"Kay kid I'll go read it."

* * *

Four days later Hyde walked into the living room and sat down between Jackie and Isabel. He leaned over and put the book down on the coffee table. Jackie and Isabel watched as he leaned back and put his hands in his lap.

"Steven?" Jackie asked as Hyde turned to her.

"What's up?" He asked as Jackie stared at him.

"Did you finish it dad?" Isabel asked as Hyde nodded.

"Yeah I finished it."

"Then what did you think?' Jackie asked.

"Well…I'm glad they got married and that he turned her." He said as Isabel laughed.

"Yeah I was happy about that too."

"What else did you think about it Steven?"

"She could have been more open about the sex stuff, but I can't complain. I'm kind of glad she didn't get into detail since Izzy read it." He said as Isabel rolled her eyes.

"What else dad?"

"The baby was just weird to me. I mean she was cute and all but it came out of left field."

"I thought so too." Isabel said as Jackie shook her head.

"How did you not see that coming? I knew it was going to happen I just knew it." Jackie said as she smiled at Hyde and Isabel.

"The whole imprinting on a baby was a little weird for me. That Jacob kid had problems but his part of the book was actually kind of funny. The final fight could have been better. I mean no one died except for Irina. Come on where's the death. At least Harry Potter had some major deaths. "

"Steven you've read harry potter?"

"Yeah who hasn't?" Hyde said as Jackie laughed.

"Well dad now that you're finished how do you feel?"

"Like I got way too attached to a fictional couple." Hyde said as he crossed her arms, "And I'm glad that it's over. It is over right?" He asked as Isabel laughed.

"Of course dad."

"Well there is a movie coming out." Jackie said as Hyde groaned.

"Damn it." He said as both the girls laughed.

* * *

**A/N: LOL What'd you think? Hyde reads harry potter too! lol. Maybe i'll convince Ashley (hyde's bride) to write a story called Hyde reads Harry Potter using my characters. LOL that'd be funny. What do you think ashley? Could it work? lol thanks!**


End file.
